A Birthday Wish
by Random Fandom by Jas
Summary: Sully was never one for celebrating himself, but that all changes spending the night with his family. Take place late season 2 but before Michaela and Sully are engaged.


Dr. Mike closed the clinic door and made her way down the street; she stopped when she noticed Sully making his way towards the Livery.

"Sully," she called out.

Turning around Sully approached her.

"Dr. Mike," he greeted.

"What are you doing in town?" She inquired.

"Horse threw a shoe," he informed.

"Are you alright?"

"Oh yeah," he nodded. "Just on my way back to get some things for the reservation."

"Well, I hope you can join us for supper later," she said.

Sully smiled at the invitation.

"I'd like that."

Michaela smiled as well.

She then noticed something different about him. An addition to the collection of beads around his neck.

"Where did you get that?" She motioned to her own neck.

Sully looked down.

"Oh, Cloud Dancing and Snowbird gave it to me," he replied.

"It's beautiful," she blinked.

Sully had a feeling that she was complimenting the way it dawned his neck rather then it's craftsmanship.

"Well," she cleared her throat. "I'll see you tonight."

Sully gave a nod and the two parted ways.

_**XXXXX**_

"Snowbird," Michaela greeted.

"Dr. Mike," the woman stood. "You bring medicine," she noticed the bundle in her friend's hands.

"Yes," she said.

"Thank you," Snowbird accepted it.

"Dr. Mike," a new voice spoke.

Michaela smiled.

"Cloud Dancing."

"How does my brother like his gifts?"

Michaela's brow wrinkled.

"Gifts? Do you mean the necklace?"

"He did not show you?" He questioned.

"Show me what?"

"My husband and I gave Sully the gift of many necklaces for this day. One to represent each of his virtues," Snowbird said.

"He didn't show them to me," Michaela said. "I noticed he had a new one but…" she paused. "What do you mean, on this day?"

Cloud Dancing and Snowbird looked at one another.

"You do not know?" Cloud Dancing blinked.

"Apparently not," Michaela said.

"Today is his day of life," Snowbird said.

Michaela still looked confused.

"It is what your people call…birthday," Cloud Dancing clarified.

Michaela's mouth dropped.

"What?"

Both nodded.

"Well, I… he never…" she fell silent. "I have to get him something, he's coming over tonight. I have to back a cake."

Snowbird and Cloud Dancing laughed at her speed of speech.

"I have to go," she turned and rushed back to her horse. "I'll visit soon."

_**XXXXX**_

Sully had knocked four times already. Surely, Michaela hadn't forgotten about tonight; perhaps she was needed in town. But he had just come from that way, they would have passed each other for sure.

He had checked the barn and found it empty. He went around the back, no one was there.

Raising a hand to knock again, Sully paused when he heard a noise from inside.

"Dr. Mike!" He called.

No answer.

What is something happened? The children…if they were hurt. Sully was now becoming worried. For a moment he debated breaking down the door. But then it finally opened.

"Michaela," he sighed heavily. "What took you so long? I was standing here worried half to-"

"Come on in," Michaela waved quickly.

Sully's brow wrinkled and he cautiously entered.

"If you're busy I can-"

"Happy birthday!" The children jumped out.

Sully froze. For a moment startled and another shocked.

The melody of the song rang through his ears as they sang.

"Happy birthday to you!" Michaela embraced him.

Sully put his arm around her and gently kissed her lips.

"Thank you," his voice cracked with emotion.

"Make a wish, Sully!" Brian said.

Clearing his throat, Sully leaned forward and blew out the flames of the three candles.

The four applauded and Sully siped a hand over his beard.

Michaela could see the emotion rising within him. She put a hand on his back and pulled him close.

"What did you wish for?" Brian asked.

"It's a secret," Colleen said.

"Oh," Matthew turned and lifted something from under the table. "Sully."

He handed the older man a wrapped package.

"What is it?" he inquired.

Michaela pulled out a chair for him.

"Sit down and find out."

Taking a seat, Sully slowly opened the package. Revealing a brown jacket with embellished with a blue and white deisgn on the shoulders.

Sully fell silent, he stared at the coat and took in a deep breath.

"Do you like it," sully?" Brian leaned on the table.

Sully blinked as if awoken from a daze.

"Yes," his voice was a bit over a whisper. "I love it, Brian. Thank you."

"Try it on," Colleen said.

Sully glanced at Michaela, who nodded.

As he stood, Michaela took the coat from and helped slip it on.

She looked at him and smiled.

"It looks wonderful," she said.

She looked at the children who nodded eagerly.

"Thank you," he gently embraced Michaela.

"Let's have some cake," she kissed his cheek.

_**XXXXX**_

"Michaela," Sully took her hand in his as they sat on the porch.

"Yes," she looked at him.

"How did you know today was my birthday?"

"I went to the reservation."

Sully smiled. That's all he needed to know.

"Thank you," he put his arm around her.

Rubbing his leg, she inhaled his scent.

"Only Cloud Dancing and Snowbird know my birthday," he said. "After my Ma died I didn't celebrate my birthday. It always…" he paused and drew in a deep breath. "Hurt too much."

Michaela stroked his hand.

"But tonight…" he looked up at the night sky. "I…enjoyed it."

A smile graced Michaela's lips at that.

"Sull," she said.

"Hmm?"

"What did you wish for?"

Sully blew out a laugh and looked at her.

"It's a secret," he smiled.

Michaela raised an eyebrow.

Sully pulled her closer.

"I wished to be this happy every day of my life and to spend the rest of it with you."

They stared at one another. Their love, a powerful feeling rising within them. Her eyes loving and understanding, his filled with pain but hope.

"Happy birthday, Sully."

Their lips met and they help on to one another, the feeling of love strong between them.

Sully's birthday was usually filled with painful memories and sadness. But this year, what he wished for as a child and a young adult was now coming true for him. The wish for love.

He had finally found it. Pure, true, real, and accepting him for who he really was. He found it all in Michaela. In her heart, which fit his perfectly.

This was indeed a happy birthday.

THE END


End file.
